the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Peabody
Full credits of Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014). Logos Opening Closing Directed by Rob Minkoff Produced by Alex Schwartz, p.g.a. Denise Nolan Casino, p.g.a. Executive Producers Tiffany Ward Eric Ellenbogen Jason Clark Screenplay by Craig Wright Additional Screenplay Material by Michael McCullers Based on "Peabody's Improbable History" from the TV series "Rocky & Friends" produced by Jay Ward Music by Danny Elfman Ty Burrell Max Charles Ariel Winter Stephen Colbert Leslie Mann Stanley Tucci Allison Janney Mel Brooks Patrick Warburton Stephen Tobolowsky Lake Bell Editor Michael Andrews, a.c.e. Head of Story Walt Dohrn Production Designer David James Visual Effects Supervisor Philippe Denis Director of Previsualization Kent Seki Head of Character Animation Jason Schleifer Art Director Timothy Lamb Associate Producer Holly Edwards Production Managers André Araujo Matt Pomeroy Animation Supervisors Anthony Gray Anthony Hodgson Bryce McGovern Robyne Powell Jason Spencer-Galsworthy Head of Effects David Lipton Supervising Technical Director Corban Gossett Character Effects Supervisor Damon Riesberg Head of Lightning Laura Grieve Lightning Supervisors Ken Ball Annmarie Koenig Ronman Yiu Yan Ng Milton E. Rodríguez-Ríos Modeling Supervisor Tony K. Williams Surfacing Supervisor John Wake Character TD Supervisors Lucia Modesto Milana Huang Final Layout Supervisors David Murphy Brian E. Newlin Matte Painting Supervisor Pete Billington Crowds Supervisor Kevin Vassey Stereography Willem V. Drees Visual Consultant Guillermo Navarro, ASC Sound Designers/Supervising Sounds Editors Richard King Michael Babcock Re-Recording Mixers Andy Nelson Michael Babcock Casting by Leslee Feldman Christi Soper Hilt Crawl Art Sherman and Peabody are based upon the characters and format created by Ted Key. Cast TBA Story TBA Editorial TBA Art Department TBA Character Technical Direction TBA Modeling TBA Surfacing TBA Layout TBA Animation TBA Character Effects TBA Crowds TBA Effects TBA Lighting TBA Technical Direction TBA Matte Painting TBA Image Finaling TBA Production TBA Accounting & Finance TBA India Unit TBA Post Production TBA Music TBA DreamWorks Animation Studio Management TBA DreamWorks Animation Technology TBA Research and Development TBA Digital Operations TBA Technology Management TBA Special Thanks Joyce Arrastia Julie Rogers Joshua Sternin TBA Songs "Pause" Written by Armando Perez, Urales Vargas, Ari Kalimi, Abdelouahid Ben and Adrian Santalla Performed by Pitbull Courtesy of Mr. 305/Polo Grounds Music/RCA Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "Beautiful Boy (Darling Boy)" Written and Performed by John Lennon Courtesy of Capitol Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Rhapsody In Blue" Written by George Gershwin "Tezka Radost" Written and Performed by Ondrej Smeykal "Purple Haze" Written and Performed by Jimi Hendrix Courtesy of Experience Hendrix, LLC By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing "Aquarela do Brasil" Written by Ary Barroso "Way Back When" Written by Adam M. Roth, Fredrik Eriksson and Sebastian Fritze Performed and Produced by Grizfolk Grizfolk appears courtesy of Virgin Records "Kid" Written and Performed by Peter Andre Soundtrack Available On Recorded using an ARRI Digital Film Recorder COPYRIGHT © 2014 DREAMWORKS ANIMATION LLC. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED DREAMWORKS ANIMATION LLC IS AUTHOR AND CREATOR OF THIS MOTION PICTURE FOR THE PURPOSES OF THE BERNE CONVENTION AND ALL NATIONAL LAWS GIVING EFFECT THERETO, AND FOR THE PURPOSES OF COPYRIGHT LAW IN THE UNITED KINGDOM THIS MOTION PICTURE IS PROTECTED UNDER THE LAWS OF THE UNITED STATES AND OTHER COUNTRIES. UNAUTHORIZED DUPLICATION, DISTRIBUTION OR EXHIBITION MAY RESULT IN CIVIL LIABILITY AND CRIMINAL PROSECUTION. Category:Credits Category:DreamWorks Credits Category:Mr. Peabody & Sherman